No More Apologies
by TheMightyReindeerKing
Summary: After years of isolation, Anna finally broke. She unleashed the anger that was locked in her heart for so long. What Anna didn't know were the consequences.


**My attempt at a sadder kind of story. I wanted a little break from my main story. I was listening to some sad music, and this thing popped up. It was worth a shot.**

"Elsa?" came an innocent voice. It was Anna. A girl whom should be admired by her persistence. Still years without any acknowledgment from her sister, Anna continued to pursue any form of contact with Elsa, her sister. _"We used to be such good friends..."_ Anna sobbed to herself. The redhead got lost in her memories. Elsa was there when Anna fell trying to reach the cookie jar. Despite not listening to the older sibling, Anna was not scolded. The blonde rushed to her side almost immediately. Elsa was her solace. Elsa was her rock. Where was she now? In solitude, barricaded by a glorified piece of wood. The emotional barrier was what stung Anna the most. In her younger days, she would sit by Elsa's door and tell her about her day. The redhead remembers coming by with lunch on some days, always setting aside a chocolate bar to the guest who never showed. Even with the knowledge that Elsa would never leave that room, Anna kept the confection. It was a light. It was hope that maybe one day, there would be a person eating that chocolate bar. There were nights where Anna could not sleep. The stormy dusks that proved too intimidating for a young girl. Anna would lay beside the door, falling asleep later at night. Years upon years of always being outside that door, waiting to accept a sister that never came. Anna tried her best to stay optimistic. Eventually, she fell. Elsa stopped being there. When Anna scratched her knee trying to ride a bike, she sought the comfort of the blonde. She was nowhere to be found. When she felt so alone during the long nights in the empty castle, Elsa wasn't there. Even on the eve of hearing the news of their parents' untimely fate, Elsa's shoulder wasn't there to cry on. Nor was there comfort during the funeral. The sister that Anna had loved so much was gone.

Anna was 18 now. She no longer stayed at the door side. She accepted the reality that the creature behind that door had no feelings towards her. It was the day before coronation. It was the day before Anna would finally see the girl behind the door, after _years_ of isolation. The feelings of abandonment tore through Anna's very existence. All her life, Anna did her best to stay calm. She never wanted to get mad at Elsa, despite leaving her. All that pain, all the suffering just erupted.

"God damn it, Elsa!" Anna yelled at the door. "All my life, I've waited and waited for _YOU. _Everything I've done to convince myself that you would never abandon me! All the lies I've told myself to think that there was a sister in that room who still cared and loved me! I came to you, and you left me without a word! I stayed true to you, Elsa! I loved you even when you pushed me away! It's gone to this! The only time I see you is when it becomes a necessity! Do you even know who I am anymore! Damn It! I'm tired of talking to a door! I'm tired of my cries going unheard! I'm tired of always trying to run to the comfort of a sister I sometimes even doubt is there anymore!"

Anna stopped, breathing heavily. She had said it. She finally said what was resting in her head for a _long _time. The redhead just stood there, either recovering from what she had just let out or waiting for a response she knew wouldn't be coming. Minutes passed. There was cool gush of wind coming from underneath the door. Anna grew impatient and began to leave. Before leaving, she thought she heard a whimpering coming from the room. She brushed it off and went her way.

Hours passed since Anna's outpouring of anger. She was fitting her dress for tomorrow's coronation. As she looked into the mirror, she reflected on the words she had said. Those words cut deep, even to her. _"Sh-she didn't deserve that."_ Anna thought. In seconds, she had planned her apology. After the fitting, Anna went into the castle kitchen. She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a chocolate bar. She thought this would aid her apology to her sister. Before she could gather herself up to go to Elsa's room, a guard rushed through the kitchen doors. He was out of breath.

"My lady, p-please come with me." The uniformed man uttered between breaths.

"It's Princess Elsa."

Without a thought, Anna sprinted to her sister's room. The door. It was covered in a perfect layer of ice, or it was perfect. When the redhead arrived, two other guards were already close to breaking the frozen barrier. Anna's heart began to pound. _What was wrong with Elsa? Was it- was it my words? Oh God. What have I done?_

Before Anna finished her thoughts, there was a large thud and sound of breaking ice and splintering wood. Anna walked into the frigid room, following the guards. There. On the bed. On that bed lied the unresponsive body of Elsa. Anna dropped the chocolate bar and ran to the bedside, tears streaming down her face. Everything in the room was layered with ice. Elsa looked so… so alone. The only odd thing about her was the skin where her heart was. It was covered with ice. Anna began to rain tears. She laid her head on her sister's lifeless body. _It was my fault! It was me!_

Anna noticed a piece of paper on the floor next to the bed. She wiped her tears, but to no avail. They kept pouring from her reddened eyes. She picked up the note and began to weep again when reading the message.

It read: "It's not your fault Anna. It was mine. Trust me. It's better this way. I'm sorry for all those times you felt alone. I'm sorry for never being there. I was a horrible sister. I deserved my curse. Look at things this way, now I can never hurt you. Please know that I abandoned you to save you. From me. Please continue life. Rule the kingdom, marry a prince, have a family. Please forget about me. It shouldn't be hard, I was never there in the first place. Just know that I love you. I always will. -Elsa"

It all began to dawn on Anna. Elsa was really gone now. No longer was she just behind that door. True, Elsa wasn't walking around the castle full of life, but she had always been behind that door. Now, there's nothing. There's no one left.

_She could never say sorry._

Anna is finally alone.

Elsa was going to be 21. _Tomorrow._ It was almost coronation day. It was almost Elsa's birthday.


End file.
